


the moon is beautiful, isn't it?

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: i want to always be with you, forever, my right hand in yours. // keichi one-shot.





	the moon is beautiful, isn't it?

Moonlight paints the rooftop with its a pale and gentle hue, milky colors shining tenderly against the dark and ever-twinkling night sky — but the blinking stars far away could not compare to the feeling of warmth, security, _serenity_ that the moon so kindly and so selflessly (he didn’t deserve it, this tranquility given to an ‘emperor’ of unmet calamity) bestowed upon the blonde standing near the railings of the rooftop, taking in both the moon’s shining light and the breeze that clemently strolls through his hair, turning a blind eye to the actions Eichi had to take responsibility for.

His phone dangles in his right hand, and he places his face in his free hand, leaning slightly on the railing in his usual silk pajamas — though he quickly feels a prick in his arm, and he adjust accordingly, remembering that he wasn’t exactly ‘free’, and that attached to his arm was a needle that led to the IV drop that stood right beside him in its rightful stand, dragged out and up the stairs that led to the hospital’s rooftop at Eichi’s own volition. _How annoying,_ he muses, _but the situation would be much more worrisome if I took it off._

He hears rapid footsteps scaling the rooftop’s stairs, and Eichi turns around, and he fails to stop the all-too giddy and honest grin that crosses his face, heart pounding in dangerous ecstasy as his message is answered, as the door opens and his childhood friend’s exhausted face, glasses and hair sloppily displayed (probably because he practically rolled out of his bed at the sight of Eichi’s message) as he heaves, as he tries to get his breathing back to normal all while fuming at the very idea of Eichi just _standing_ there, smiling stupidly despite his weak constitution, despite anything he says, despite knowing that his condition fluctuates and wavers with each careless decision he makes.

“What’s the meaning of this…?” Keito grumbles, holding up his phone with brows furrowed and a frown so prominently etched into his face. “‘Meet me on the hospital rooftop’…are you _crazy_ , Eichi? Just how much energy did you exert to get up here? Do you ever think about what’s good and what’s not good for you and your condition? It’s because of your recklessness that I have to watch over you all the time…seriously, for one, you’ll catch a cold if you stay out here too long, it’s cold! This’ll definitely extend your stay in the hospital, and you’ll miss even _more_ school — God, you’re the student council president, this is completely saddening. Then you won’t get to participate in anything, and you’d _whine_ to me about it — but it’s not like it’s my fault, but rather, it’s your negligence and your stubbornness and your selfishness. You’re seriously helpless…how incorrigible…”

Eichi laughs — he _laughs_ , he feels his heart pounding from such unmeasurable excitement, yet it doesn’t concern him the slightest that the same heart bumbling with a taste of youthful life could stop at any moment, that he could drop dead within a matter of seconds with not much warning. “You’re funny, Keito — but of course, I figured you’d ramble a little bit like that the minute you showed up. I appreciate your concern, though…now, then, won’t you come here next to me and look at the night sky? It’s shining particularly brighter than usual.”

“Straying from the question at hand won’t get you anywhere, Eichi — you should know that better than anyone, or do heirs no longer have a sense of business and tact?”

Keito still frowns, although he takes up Eichi’s offer and strolls over to the railing, folds his arms in front of him and leans them on the railing, watching Eichi’s IV drop from the corner of his eye (he tries to be discreet, but Eichi knows that the minute the last drop enters his body, Keito is ready to pick him up and rush him back to his hospital bed). He’s humoring him, he’s conforming to the emperor’s will — and as much as Keito wished that Eichi would listen to him, would use that intelligent brain of his for once to look after himself and his condition, that smile from before…it was brimming with life’s essence itself, as if the hospital setting was nothing more than a facade, that Eichi’s and his youth were much simpler, much more transparent, that they were children once again and there wasn’t a care in the world about what would become of them.

But he knew — they knew, in fact — that reality was a sharp knife that tore into the childhood dreams, that reality was a difficult pill to swallow for two daydreamers who discarded social classes in favor of curiosity, in favor of finding the other to be an interesting character, even if one of those characters had the unfortunate fate of dying in the end, and that the other character, who spent all his life making sure his funeral would be perfect, wasn’t quite sure what would happen once he sends him off for real.

And so to follow him — he doesn’t do so blindly, there are times when Eichi really pushes him to his utmost limits — seemed like, deep, _deep_ inside of his heart, what he felt like he _had_ to do, what with the many years they spent together, what with that odd feeling nagging him despite Eichi’s ignorance, despite the fact that he’s annoyed that the blonde isn’t sleeping soundly in his hospital bed…ah, he wanted to be _next_ to him, to _be_ with him.

“You’re so persistent…well, if it puts you at ease, I’ll be discharged soon, so I felt confident in making my way up here — it means I’ve recovered splendidly.”

“I’ll be more at ease once you’re _actually_ discharged — to say you’ve ‘recovered splendidly’ is a bit of an understatement, Eichi, because you’re rather careless…it’s an annoying trait you’ve had since childhood, you know.”

“And your lectures aren’t an annoying trait, either?”

“Shut up — I’m trying to find the night sky you find so enjoyable beautiful, but your talking is just ruining it.”

There was silence — a rare moment between the two, what with their constant bickering and quarreling and grandiose monologue that always seemed like one was trying to get the upper hand of the other, that such extravagant words were to prove some childish point.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”

The way Eichi’s voice sounded — so gentle, so angelic — dyes Keito’s cheeks a slight red, sends him into some fit of embarrassment when Eichi turns to look at him with clear blue eyes, clear and earnest, and he realizes then that the feelings Eichi were trying to convey reflected in the moon’s unwavering light, in those underlying emotions that neither spoke of but knew were there deep down inside.

Those words were synonymous to one phrase — “I love you.”

“Keito…if you don’t mind, I’d like to see more starry skies and moons with you.”

A smile spreads on Keito’s face, at such an extravagant silence that followed such an honest yet fitting confession — if one could call it that, but being the childhood friends that they were, such words would always convey so much more.

“Are you trying to ask me out, Eichi?”

“Maybe.”

“Well then — the moon really is beautiful, especially with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i did a marathon of tsuki ga kirei and i'm emotional abt it it was rlly good wtf


End file.
